Blazouge Forever
by MagBlack
Summary: Blaze y rouge tenian un problema se amaban mutuamente pero no se lo decian y vino un enemigo "Scourge" un sonic de la otra dimension ataco a blaze y rouge para llevarse a una de ella pero no logro su objetivo y blaze y rouge dijieron que se amaban mutuamente en un atardecer muy hermoso en la playa.


Todo se habian levantado en la mansion de sonic y sonic tenia que decir una cosa muy importante para todos .

Sonic: ey chicos bajen les devo decir algo!.

Blaze estaba en su habitacion pensando por que amaba a rouge se era una chica toda su mente daba vueltas su cabeza y llega Rouge y le toca la puerta.

Rouge: *tocar puerta de blaze* Ey blazie que pasa.

Blaze: Nada Nada O/O *pensando* me dijo blazie.

Rouge: *abrir* y por que estas roja.

Blaze: es-esque y-yo.

Blaze hablaba muy nerviosa queria decirle a rouge lo que se sentia blaze por ella pero no podia.

Rouge: t-tu que.

Blaze: n-nada.

Rouge: *pensar* Devo confesarle que la amo.

Ahora mismo la mision de rouge era decirle lo que sentia por blaze pero sonic llamo por que su "asuntito" era muy importante.

Blaze: vamos *se va con rouge hacia abajo*.

Blaze y rouge bajan juntas tomadas de la mano como amigas y se sientan.

Sonic: lo que les queria decir es

Scourge aparece y deja muy herido a sonic, silver y shadow y estaba a punto de dañar a blaze pero…

Rouge: NI TE ACERQUES BICHO ASQUEROSO *patea a scourge*

Scourge: saben que yo ganare pero VOLVERE CUANDO MENOS LO ESPEREN JAJAJAJAJAJA *scourge desaparece de la nada*

En ese momento sonic, silver y shadow despiertan y aparecen sin heridas ni nada

Sonic: Pero qué demonios?.

Silver: Carajo!, qué pasó?.

Shadow: Cállense par de imbéciles!, que no ven que estoy ocupado?!.

Sonic y Silver ven que estaba viendo shadow.

Sonic y Silver: pero si estas viendo TV.

Shadow: Solo Cállense.

Aperecen Rouge y Blaze.

Blaze: Hola parece que estan bien.

Rouge: Si.

Sonic: lo que iba decir es que ibamos a un hotel romantico en emerald coast con el atardecer mas hermoso pero como silver, yo y shadow estamos en el hospital iran ustedes dos blaze y rouge.

Rouge: O/O *pensando* estar sola con ella en un atardecer romantico? *Q*.

Blaze: O/O por cuanto tiempo.

Sonic: por 1 semana.

Rouge y Blaze: 1 SEMANA *pensando al mismo tiempo* Dios talvez hasi confesaremos lo que siento por blaze/rouge.

Al dia siguiente se fueron de viaje y pasaron 6 horas sentadas juntas por el largo camino en bus.

Conductor: llegamos bajen ahora!.

Blaze: Vamos rouge ^^.

Rouge: Claro *bajar con las maletas y llegan al hotel romantico*.

Blaze: si que es hermoso el hotel.

Rouge: si vamos a dejar nuestras cosa .

Despues van a un risco donde abajo esta el mar y vieron el hermoso atardecer y tuvieron una sorpresa inesperada.

Scourge: HOLA HERMOSURAS.

Blaze: rouge lista para la tecnica?.

Scourge: que tecnica?.

Rouge: ESTA *empieza a pegarle demasiadas patadas bajas a scourge*.

Blaze: *tirarle bolas de fuego muy muy poderosas*.

Scourge: AGH *hace un remolina y les pega a las 2 fuertemente*.

Rouge: agh *toma la mano de blaze y hacen un tornado donde sale fuego y todo le llega a scourge*.

Scourge: siempre tan debiles *se convierte en super scourge*.

Blaze: Rayos!.

Rouge: blaze usa tus sols emeralds.

Blaze: CLARO *las usa y se convierte en burning blaze*.

Rouge: AHORA USA TODO TU PODER CONTRA EL BLAZIE.

Burning Blaze: O/O *pensando* me dijo blaze pero buano *usa todo su poder y lanza una bola de fuego muy poderosa*.

Scourge: AGGGHHHH *patea a rouge y golpea a blaze* NO ME GANARAN.

Rouge: AHORA!.

Burning Blaze: *agarra las 7 chaos emeralds que tenia guardada rouges y se convierte en DarkSpine Blaze*.

Scourge: RAAAYOOOOS.

Darkspine Blaze: *tira una bola de fuego tan poderosa que scourge muere*.

Scourge: ju-juro que m-me ven-vengare *muere*.

Darkspine Blaze: *se destransforma a blaze*.

Rouge: Bien hecho blazie *la abraza*.

Blaze: emmm rouge te devo decir algo O/O.

Rouge: si? O/O.

Blaze: yo… *acercando sus calidos labios a los frios labios de blaze*.

Rouge: *acercarse a sus labios y cerrar ojos*.

Luego Rouge y blaze se dan un apasionante beso en un hermoso atardecer labios con labios lengua con lengua amor entre las 2.

Blaze: *susurrarle en la oreja* y-yo te amo r-rouge the bat.

Rouge: *susurrarle* yo tambien blaze the cat *darle otro apasionante beso dulce y suave beso*.

Blaze y Rouge: Te amo Blaze/Rouge.

Se dan otro beso de labios con labios y lengua con lengua esto es un amor verdadero.

Fin.


End file.
